Switch!
by spinoff
Summary: Naruto, cowok terpopuler di sekolah dan Sakura, cewek outcast bertukar jiwa, dan mereka ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana caranya mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing? Apakah teman-teman mereka mengetahui rahasia mereka? Apakah Sakura dapat berteman lagi dengan Ino dll? Lihat apa yang akan terjadi, di SWITCH!
1. Chapter 1

SWITCH!

Genre: friendship & humor

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto dan Sakura, dua murid yang benar-benar jauh 'level' mereka. Naruto adalah cowok terpopuler di KonohaHigh yang di-fans oleh seluruh murid perempuan. Sakura adalah cewek kutu buku yang dijauhkan oleh orang-orang, juga tidak mempunyai seorang teman. Suatu hari, ia ketabrak Naruto dan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduganya. Author of 'AKATSUKI'. OOC characters.

Chapter 1: I'm Naruto?

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk buatku, Sakura Haruno. Udah telat kelima kali lagi, lupa ngerjain pr ekonomi dan lupa belajar buat tes geografi! Ah! Nyebelin! Seharusnya tadi malem aku kagak nonton 'The Mummy Return' sih! Haduh, kuharap Tsunade-sama bisa mengampuniku…

"Tidak"

Pilih kasih amet

"Tapi kenapa Tsunade-sama? Ini semua salah TV bodoh itu!"

"Kenapa kamu menyalahkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Makanya itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura. Aku tahu kamu pintar, jadi jangan perkataan orang mempengaruhi perilakumu"

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Kamu kan suka diabaikan karena kamu seorang kutu buku, dan seharusnya kau belajar setiap kali pulang sekolah"

"Tapi ini semua bukan karena mereka! Mereka—"

"Apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade-sama yang membuatku tidak menyukai pertanyaannya "bagaimana Hinata? Tenten? Juga Ino?"

Terasa seperti bagian dadaku sedang membakar saat mendengar nama-nama mereka. Kita dulu bersahabat. Tapi waktu kita sudah jadi SMA, semuanya berubah. Ino menjadi keras kepala, Tenten orangnya jadi cuek, Hinata tiba-tiiba kasar orangnya, Naruto dan Sasuke…

Mereka semua berubah, meninggalkanku sendirian. Temanku hanyalah perpustakaan dan semua buku yang ada di dalamnya itu. Juga Tsunade-sama dan Kakashi-sensei. Hanya merekalah orang yang paling kukenal di sekolah ini. Temari sebenarnya teman dekatku, tapi dia pindah ke Suna High bareng kedua adik-adiknya, Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Iya. Mereka juga tidak terlibat dalam ini semua" kataku sambil melihat ke bawah, entah kenapa merasa bersalah

"… baiklah, kau ke kelasmu saja Sakura"

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama."

Jam istirahat…

Seperti biasa, rutinitasku di jam ini adalah untuk ke kantin, lalu ke mana? Ke taman belakang sekolah dan makan di situ sendirian melihat bunga Sakura yang telah mekar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kuambil makananku dan membawanya lewat pintu belakang kantin, jalan pintas menuju taman belakang sekolah. Rupanya, gara-gara kemarin orang-orang pada melihatku makan di tempat ini, sudah terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang berkumpul di sini sambil menikmati pohon Sakuranya. Aku menghela nafasku dan duduk di paling ujung taman, di mana semuanya tidak bisa melihatku.

Pas sekali, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang sangat kukenal melewati aku 'Ino… Hinata… Tenten…' kupikir

Mereka dengan santainya berbicara atau mungkin nge-gosip tentang seseorang. Karena mereka duduk tidak terlalu jauh dariku, aku bisa mendengar semua kata yang mereka ucapkan

"Eh, Tenten! Ngerjain PR ekonomi gak?" pasti itu suaranya si Ino

"Aduh, gua lupa lagi! Hinata gimana?" Tanya Tenten yang sedang makan makanan yang sudah pasti ia buat sendiri di rumah. Ia selalu membagikannya buat kita semua waktu kita masih berteman

"Gua juga lupa! Sial!" (author: OOC banget)

"Eh, lihat PR nya sih itu yuk!"

"Heh? PR siapa?"

"Sih kutu buku itu loh. Kan dia sering ngerjain PR. Kita salinin PRnya dia ke PR kita aja!" sumpitku terjatuh saat mendengar mereka membahas tentangku

"Yaudah, tapi gua jijik deket-deket ama dia, Ino. Gue dah gak mo liat mukanya! Jelek! Kacamatanya buatin matanya jadi lebih gede, ama jidadnya juga benar-benar… ugh, susah jelasinnya!"

Saat mendengar perkataan Hinata, aku terasa ada sedikit air mata mengalir dari mataku. Mereka benar-benar bukan Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino yang dulu kukenal. Mereka… berbeda

Saat makananku sudah habis, aku langsung cepat-cepat berlari entah kemana, yang penting jauh dari mereka

'Kenapa mereka begitu? Emangnya apa yang kulakukan pada mereka?' otakku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jelas

'Bukannya kita dulu teman? Apa yang terjadi?'

'Coba saja kalau kita tetap seperti dulu, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja!'

'Tidak ada yang akan menghina satu sama lain…'

'COBA SAJA KALAU AKU TIDAK ADA DI MUKA BUMI INI!'

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh tanpa mengetahui kenapa, sambil mendengar seseorang yang kutabrak juga sama kagetnya seperti aku.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Ugh…"

Kepalaku pusing 'kenapa gelap? Siapa yang mematikan lampu?' tiba-tiba saat kubuka mataku terlihat di depanku ada seseorang perempuan duduk di situ

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga" sapanya sambil tersenyum "namaku Shizune, pasti kau kenal kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kepalaku, karena kepalaku masih pusing tidak bisa menjawab

"Tadi kamu terjatuh, hanya ketabrak. Kepalamu sudah diperban. Ibu tahu kau pasti sedang pusing, tapi bentar lagi tidak akan terasa kok. Kau hanya perlu istirahat sedikit" jelasnya

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kenapa aku baunya kayak ramen ya? "Iya bu" juga, suara agak sedikit datar dari biasanya

"Baiklah nak, akan kutinggal kau di sini. Kalau emang terasa sudah agak baikan, kau boleh keluar dari sini" dengan itu, suster Shizune keluar

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Di sebelahku pasti ada ranjang sama kayak punyaku, tapi tertutup dengan semaam horden. Mungkin itu orang yang tadi kutabrak itu. Aku lalu turun dari ranjang, walaupun masih susah untuk berjalan

"Uwaa!" aku lalu terjatuh hampir kena pintu; untung aku menahan dengan pegangannya 'kok aku bisa lumayan tinggi ya?' pikirku sambil berjalan ke sbelah ranjang

Saat kubuka hordennya, aku langsung pingsan

.

.

.

"_Hoi! Bangun!"_

Terdengar seperti suaraku… aneh sekali! Emangnya aku sedag berbicara yah?

"_Haduh… hoi! Bangun woi!"_

Mataku langsung terbuka, dan melihat… diriku sendiri.

"Gyaah!" teriakanku ironis sekali

"Sudahlah diam! Nanti ketahuan suster Shizune!" bisiknya sambil mencoba untuk mendiamkanku

"Ke-kenapa… k-kau… aku… a-ah…" aku kehabisan kata, terlalu susah untuk berbicara

'Aku' mengangguk "iya, gue sendiri juga bingung tiba-tiba gua punya dada—"

Tanpa kesadaranku, kutampar 'aku'

"HOI! SAKUT TAHU!" 'Aku' teriak

"K…kok aku gak kesakitan sih?..." tanyaku sambil memegang pipiku

"Iyalah! Karena, elo itu GUE!"

"Heeh?! T-tunggu sebentar!" aku langsung cepat-cepat berdiri dan melihat diriku di kaca

"HEEEEEH?! AKU NARUTO?!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Sakura?

Hari-hariku sebagai cowok terpopuler di sekolah itu...

.

.

.

Sangat menyebalkan.

Gini nih, stiap kali dilihat cewek kayak gitu sih kagak napa-napa. Cuman waktu ama cowok-cowok, eh malah cemburu ama gue gara-gara pacarnya atau mungkin wanita idamannya menyukai gua. Mang apa salah gua? Hah?

Apa kata dunia?

.

.

.

"Pagi, Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh, pagi Kiba"

"Lu napa Nar?" tanya Neji

"Stres gua ama tes, PR, kuis, trus ada kerja bareng lagi!"

Lee hanya menghela nafasnya "masih mending, aku ada dapet 3 PR yang harus dikumpulin hari ini, padahal di kasih tahunya kemarin loh! KEMARIN!"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya "kayaknya masih mending gue deh (iya ya?)

**Saat jam istirahat...**

"Oh! Sasuke!"

Suaraku terdengar oleh si teme itu, ia hanya melihat mukaku, lalu balik lagi makan makanannya. Sebenarnya orang-orang juga menyukainya, makanya dia juga dijadikan cowok populer. Sebenarnya sih gua kagak peduli populer ato gak, makanya gua masih ada temen cowok

"Napa dobe? Mo minjem uang lagi; tapi tidak dibalik-balikin selama satu semester?" tanya Sasuke

"Gak kok! Mangnya mau, hah? Gua pinjem uang lu trus kagak dibalek-balikin ampe satu semester, mau begitu?"

"Hn... udahlah, mau apa lo ke sini?" tanya Sasuke

"Oh, gue cuman pengen minjem uang—"

"Gak."

Naruto hanya sweatdropped 'sudah kuduga' ia lalu menghela nafasnya "baiklah, gua ke kelas Iruka-sensei dulu yee" ia membohongi si Uchiha, lalu pergi ke arah taman. Ia mendengar suara bisik-bisikan dari siswi-siswi lain

"Ih, itu sih Naruto-kun kan?"

"Wah, dia cakep banget!"

"Keren..."

"Coba deh kalau dia jadi pacarku..."

"Ia, kalo bisa..."

Lalu, ia mendengar bisik-bisikan para siswa-siswa lain

"Liat deh, sih Naruto"

"Kenapa sih kita harus bisik-bisik?"

"Biar, cewek-cewek kagak benci kita!"

"Pantes."

"Beruntung amet sih jadi orang seperti dia..."

"Iya."

Akhirnya, gua di koridor di mana tidak ada murid-murid sama sekali

'Beruntung? Yang benar saja! Emangnya mereka pikir enak apa mempunyai hidup seperti ini?' pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke bawah, terus berjalan

'Emang sih di sini mereka pikir ini semua itu sangat 'beruntung'. Tapi yang penting mereka mempunyai sebuah keluarga menunggu mereka di rumah!'

'Dari dulu... selalu sendirian di situ. Saat natal, semuanya pada merayakan acara natal dengan keluarga mereka...'

'Emangnya ini beruntung ya? BERUNTUNG YAH?'

'Coba deh kalau ayah dan ibu tidak pernah meninggalkanku...'

'COBA SAJA KALAU AKU TIDAK PERNAH DILAHIRKAN!'

GUBRAK!

TBC

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2! Tapi malah lebih pendek. Yah, mo gimana lagi ini cuman nyeritain **_**flashback**_**nya Naruto. BTW, author pengen ngejawab pertanyaan kalian satu persatu (lain kali di atas aja lah)**

**Guest: Chapter dua sudah keluar! Iya, moga-moga menarik (bagi kalian). Thx!**

**Ore: Mereka bisa bertukar jiwa karena mereka mempunyai suatu 'beban', jadi dengan mereka bertukar jiwa mereka bisa tahu juga apa beban orang lain, dan mereka harus 'bersyukur' kalau sebenarnya masih ada orang lain mempunyai beban yang berat. Makanya dibuatin Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama mempunyai beban yang berat. Thx buat review!**

**Lily Purple Lily: Salam kenal juga. Iya, mereka musuhan karena sudah SMP, Tenten Ino dan Hinata lebih memilih 'kepopuleran' mereka. Di chapter ini sih bilang kalau "Naruto tidak peduli atau tidak", tapi karena karakternya pada OOC, di fic ini dia orangnya 'cuek'. Thx 4 review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily Purple Lily: Iya, emang dia orangnya suka kayak gitu. Tapi kalo dibilang dia pedulinya kalo cowok2 pd suka ama dia sih namanya yaoi XP. Iya, itu flashbacknya yang benar-benar gaje. Thx 4 review!**

**Foxxel: Emang, agak emo gitu (pdhl saia sendiri gak ngerti emo apa, jadi maklumi saia). Tapi yg pasti gr2 kgk kepikiran dia mo pikir apa, yaudah ketik aja. Iya, ini NaruSaku, tapi kagak ada yg kyk 'gitu-gitu' makanya genrenya friendship&humor tapi temen saia yang penggemar KakaIru ngusulin pengen mereka tukeran jiwa, tapi gak tahu juga sih. Kasih yeh, reviewnya!**

**Ore: Tahu (bukan makanan), author kgk ada ide. Makanya kasih idenya dong! Trims buat reviewnya!**

**Terimakasih minna yang review, STAY AWESOME!**

Chapter 3: What next?

"Jadi gimana nih? Masa aku ke kelas memakai badanmu sih?" tanya Sakura frustrasi

"Yah, mau gimana lagi?" jawab Naruto pasrah akan situasi ini

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama lagi?" tanya Sakura

"Hah? Hal yang sama maksud loh?"

"Maksudku, kita coba sengaja tabrakan lagi! Siapa tahu bisa!" jawab Sakura nekad

"H-heh?! Kalau kita malah kesakitan tapi bukan bertukar gimana?" tanya pria berambut blond

"Mau gak mau, kita harus coba!"

Naruto lalu terdiam sejenak. Emang sih, dia perempuan paling jelek di sekolah ini, tapi dia juga adalah satu-satunya manusia (temen-temennya pada bodoh-bodoh semua) yang baginya jauh melebihi kepintaran Einstein

Tidak, Einstein tidak bersin.

"Baiklah, kita coba caramu" kata Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak siap. Jangan-jangan nanti dia kelempar lagi keluar dari UKS

"Baiklah. Siap? 1, 2, 3!"

Keduanya berlari ke arah masing-masing

.

Semakin dekat

.

Sedikit lagi

.

Dan...

.

.

GUBRAK!

.S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

"Aduh... kepalaku sakit sekali.." gerutu Sakura

Ia berdiri dari lantai 'huh... masih di tubuh Naruto juga yah...' "Naruto, bagaimana kau—eh?!"

Tiba-tiba terlihat Naruto (Sakura) dimentalkan oleh Sakura sampai terbang ke dinding.

Retak lagi.

"N-Naruto! K-kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik Naruto sampai ia jatuh ke lantai

"Aduh... mukaku..."

"Sepertinya kita belum berubah seperti semula..." jawab Sakura sambil melihat tubuhnya sendiri sedang bersusah payah untuk berdiri

"Ingatkanku untuk tidak pernah melakukan ini lagi..." gerutu Naruto sambil memegangi hidungnya

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang benar-benar mengagetkan Sakura

KREK

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"N-napa? A-ada apa?"

"KACAMATAKU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura sambil menonjok kepala Naruto (Sakura)

Naruto lalu melepaskan kacamatanya Sakura lalu memberikannya padanya "sebenarnya kenapa sih loe pake kacamata?"

"Keseringan baca buku" jawabnya yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki kacamatanya yang kacanya telah pecah "duh, gimana nih... pasti nanti ayah dan ibuku akan marah!"

"Lho, kan tinggal beli yang baru—"

"Itu tidak segampang itu tahu! Mereka kan harus membayarnya dengan uang. UANG! Emangnya kamu pikir uang gampang dicari, hah?" tanya Sakura yang sangat kecewa

"Hmm... udahlah, karena gua yang rusakin kubeli kacamata baru deh"

Sakura lalu melihat mata Naruto dengan tidak percaya "kenapa kamu tiba-tiba... baik sama aku?..."

Naruto, yang dengan susah memproses semua perkataan Sakura, akhirnya memerah mukanya "UDAHLAH! YANG PENTING GUA BENERIN KACAMATA LOE! TITIK!" jawabnya sambil keluar dari UKS

"Tunggu! Kamu emangnya mau ke mana?"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berhenti. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Sakura "uh... emang lu pelajaran selanjutnya apa?"

"Um... fisika dengan Yamato-sensei. Kau?"

"Olahraga sama Gai-sensei!" jawabnya dengan bangga

"Heh?! Tapi aku tidak bisa olahraga—"

"Sudahlah! Kan itu tubuhku! Pasti kau bisa dong" kata Naruto santai

"... yasudahlah! Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi di kantin! Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuhku!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjukkan tubuhnya sendiri

"Iya iya, cerewet amet sih—"

"APA?!"

BLETAKED

"Aw!" Sakura baru saja menjitak Naruto, lalu ia terdiam

'Tunggu sebentar... kenapa tiba-tiba aku sama Naruto bisa dekat seperti ini? Ini kan baru pertama kali di SMP aku berbicara kepadanya... juga pertama kali aku memukul seseorang di sekolah... entah kenapa, rasanya aneh... tapi menyenangkan'

Naruto melihat Sakura yang lagi nyengir-nyengir kagak jelas, yang benar-benar menakutkan dirinya "uhm... gua... pergi dulu yah!" ia langsung kabur

"Huh? Heh? N-Naruto kemana?" tanya Sakura yang barusan sadar dari 'hipnotis'nya sendiri (?)

**Di kelas fisika...**

Naruto (alias Sakura) berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya. Akhirnya, ia berhenti di depannya lalu mencoba untuk mengambil gagang pintunya, namun tidak bisa "lho? Mana gagangnya?"

Ia lalu mencoba berulang kali, lalu ia menyerah 'mungkin gara-gara kacamata ini yah?...' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menarik rambut pink Sakura ke sebelah untuk tidak menutupi mata dan jidadnya yang besar, lalu membuka kacamatanya. Saat ia melepas kacamatanya, pas banget Yamato memanggil namanya—

Maksudnya, nama pemilik tubuhnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah berdiri di luar selama 15 menit. Kau boleh masuk sekarang" katanya

"I-iya..." kata Naruto sambil agak merendahkan suaranya

Saat ia membuka pintunya, seluruh kelas langsung terdiam. Naruto, yang bingung sendiri, masuk ke dalam sambil melihat murid-murid lainnya bengong ngeliatin dirinya

"Apa loe, lihat-lihat hah? Nge-fans gitu ama gue?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyebalkannya

Semua mata langsung melebar. Bukan Cuma penampilannya yang berbeda, tapi sifatnya juga! Naruto lalu melirik Yamato "napa sensei? Bukannya guru di kelas ngajar, bukan ngeliatin muridnya kayak orang gila yang mesum, bukan kayak si Kakashi-sensei itu" kata Naruto sambil melihat seseorang menduduki kursi yang selalu Naruto duduki (tapi dengan tubuhnya). Ia lalu death glare orang tersebut

"Minggir." Katanya

"I-ini kan bukan t-tempat dudukmu!" jawab murid itu mencoba untuk berani (ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia ketakutan)

Naruto langsung mengambil kerah laki-laki itu "kalau kau tidak memberiku kursi ini, akan kuhajar kau sampai kau masuk ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan dokter amatir yang bukannya menyembuhkan kau malah memberikan obat lain kepadamu lalu kau overdosis dan kau mati lalu menyesal bahwa kau tidak memberiku menduduki kursi ini. Sekarang minggir" kata Naruto, masih death glara laki-laki tersebut

Laki-laki itu bergetar, lalu cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di tempat paling ujung. Naruto duduk di tempat itu dengan santai dan melihat muka murid-murid lainnya "apa?"

Yang lainnya (termasuk Yamato) pura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa

"B-baiklah, semuanya b-buka halaman 72..."

**Di lapangan sepak bola...**

"BAIKLAH! SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL!" teriak Gai

Semuanya mengerumuni Gai, lalu meduduki rumput-rumput yang basah itu. Yah, wajar barusan disiram.

Sakura (alias Naruto) malu-malu duduk di paling ujun sambil mendengar semua perkataan Gai

"Baiklah! Hari ini, kita akan bermain sepak bola!" sahutnya

Semua laki-laki pada sahut kegembiraan. Perempuannya pada pasrah. Sakura yah... dia hanya blank.

'S-sepak bola?' ia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri

_**Flashback**_

"Hei! Oper ke sini!" teriak Naruto yang masih berumur 10 tahun

"Nih!" Sasuke mengoper pas ke Naruto

Sakura hanya duduk diluar lapangan sambil memakan makanannya yang dibuat Tenten

"Sakura, kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Ino yang juga sedang makan masakan Tenten sambil menonton cowok-cowok bermain, Tenten jadi wasit. Hinata baru pulang karena sakit, jadi Neji menemaninya

"Tidak ah, takutnya nanti mukaku kena bola—"

"Sudah, gak kenapa-kenapa kok! Nanti aku juga ikut deh! Gimana?"

"Hm... yah, kalau Ino ikut aku juga ikut deh" katanya sambil tersenyum

"WOI! AKU SAMA SAKURA MAU IKUT!" teriak Ino

"Heh? Mang kau bisa main Ino?" tanya Shikamaru

"Diam kau Shikamaru! Kayak kau tahu aku saja!" teriak Ino

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja—"

"Biarkan saja mereka ikut toh, Neji dan Hinata tadi keluar" kata Kiba yang memotong perkataan Shino

"Oke! Ino di timku, Sakura di tim sono!" teriak Choji

"Mulai!" teriak Tenten sambil meniup pluit

Kiba mengoper bola kepada Choji, lalu balik ke Kiba

"Kiba, pass!" sahut Ino yang sok tahu apa asrtinya "pass"

"Nih!" teriak Choji sambil menendang ke arah Ino

Ino dengan kagetnya menangkap bola dengan kakinya lalu membawanya...

.

.

Out.

PRIIIIT!

Naruto dari tim musuh melempar bola ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menendang bola ke arah Shino. Bola diambil oleh Kiba dan dibawalah balik ke gawang musuh. Sakura, sebagai penjaga gawang bersiap-siap. Tiba-tiba, saat Kiba menendang bola ke arah gawang Sakura menangkapnya. Ia lalu melempar ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto memukulnya pakai kepala dan...

.

.

.

GUBRAK

Sakura jatuh.

_**Reality**_

Sakura menggigil mengingat masa lalunya itu. Ia harap ia bukan keeper lagi. Tanpa kesadarannya, yang lain pada berdiri. Sakura lalu menanyakan orang yang dikenalnya

"Permisi Neji, tapi tadi aku di tim mana ya?" tanyanya dengan sopan

Neji dengan temannya langsung blank "N-Naruto? Kau gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanyanya sambil memegangi dahi Naruto

"H-heh?" tanya Sakura 'oh iya... ini kan tubuh Naruto yah... mo gimana lagi ya?...' Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya sambil melempar tangan Neji dari dahinya

"APA LOE NANYA-NANYA GUE HAH (walopun dia yang pertama kali nanya)? GUA NANYA ITU LOE JAWAB ITU! EMANG LOE PIKIR GUE SIAPA HAH?!" tanya Sakura agak (banget) berlebihan

"E-enggak napa-napa kok" jawab Neji yang berpikir sifat Naruto berlebihan banget bok

"Mang tadi aku di mana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum

Semua laki-laki yang pada ngerumunin Naruto jadi sweatdropped "uh... seingat gua sih lu jadi keeper" kata seorang laki-laki

"!" tiba-tiba Sakura membeku 'oh tidak...'

**Selesai sekolah...**

Naruto (masih di tubuh Sakura) menunggu di luar sekolah sambil memandangi hal-hal aneh 'mana sih tuh orang? Katanya mo ketemu di sini...'

"H-hentikan!" tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara teriakan orang yang dikenalnya 'suara itu...'

"Ayolah sayang, ikut saja..."

"Lepaskan!"

'Suara Hinata dan Ino!'

"L-lepaskan mereka berdua!"

'S-suara Tenten juga?'

"Hei. Maaf tadi aku telat. Tadi cowok-cowok tadi ngajakin aku makan bareng sama tadi... uh, kenapa Naruto?"

"Suara itu..." gumam Naruto

Sakura mencoba untuk mendengar suara apa yang dimaksud Naruto "Pergi sono!"

Ino!

Sakura langsung cepat-cepat berlari menuju ke asal suara tersebut "o-oi!" teriak Naruto

"Ada apa?! Itu temanku tahu!" teriak balik Sakura

"T-tapi... bukannya sih Ino dkk sudah tidak bertemanan..."

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi tetap saja, dia itu temanku!" Sakura langsung pergi ke asal suara tanpa basa basi

"T-tunggu!"

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah tikungan kecil dekat dengan sekolah mereka "Ino!"

Tiba-tiba semua pandangan pada Sakura "N-Naruto?"

Sakura lalu teringat bahwa dia sedang 'memakai' tubuh Naruto 'oh iya...' tapi Sakura tidak peduli "hoi! Lepasin tangan mereka!" teriak Sakura

"Cih. Mang lu pikir loe siapa?" tanya salah satu penjahat melihat Naruto

BAK BUK BEDUSH!

Penjahat itu terjatuh. Temannya bengong "mo apa lagi luh?" tanya Sakura sok jago

"A...ah!" ia langsung berlari cepat

"Hmph"

"T-teriamakasih, Naruto..."

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun..."

"... kasih yah..."

Naruto melihat muka mereka satu per satu 'kalau sama aku pasti rusuh, ama Naruto sopan-sopan segala apaan sih?' ia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri "lain kali, hati-hati yah" Sakura ke arah Naruto

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"... nggak..."

"... aku ingin pulang..."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua yang sudah nyampe di gerbang sekolah berhenti, lalu melihat sesama lain "pulangnya gimana yah?"

TBC


	4. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hai minna, ini hanya author's note dari saia, spinoff the awesome pengen member tahu kalau saia KIRA-KIRA minggu depang sabtu atau besok akan post chapter 4. Sebenarnya sih udah diketik, cumin filenya ada di laptop satu lagi yang sekarang tidak ada di bawah kekuasaan gue (wesz). Jadi, sori banget yah buat minna yang udah nunggu lama-lama malah yang kluar ini (XP). Dijamin deh, pasti saia akan post minggu depan! Atau kemungkinan besok, tapi lihat sajalah sendiri. **

**Saia pengen berterimakasih pada orang-orang yang sudah pada review yah~!**

**Foxxel, Lily Purple Lily, dan N!**

**Juga, saia pengen berterimakasih pada followersnya~!**

**Foxxel, 4ever**

**Lalu, favoritesnya~!**

**Aden L kazt, Foxxel, 4ever, dan uzumaki julianti—san **

**Terimakasih banyak buat menyemangati saia, dan saia harap nih fanfic sesai juga (karna gue sendiri gak kepikir pengen selesainya waktu bagian apa)**

**Juga ini hanya pengen ngasitahu tentang fic saia yang bernama AKATSUKI, akan saia delete dang anti ke AKATSUKI (sama aja), tapi berbahasa inggris. Jadi kalau misalnya pengen lihat gak apa-apa, tapi kemungkinan digantinya skalian bareng post chapter 4 SWITCH!**

**Saia juga pengen mempromosikan fic temen saia, ZeroDegreeCelcius, dia mempunyai cerita yang bernama A Friend, yang tentang anime Hetalia: axis-powers, dan juga pairings nya PrussiaxAustria. Kalau misalnya ada yang tertarik, tolong dibaca yah! Kalau boleh, di review~! Trims banget yah buat yang mau nolongin temen gua! **

**Sincerely the most awesome author,**

**Spinoff**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm home!

Kedua remaja yang sedang menatap satu sama lain langsung rasanya seperti ingin meledakkan bumi ini sendiri yang sering mereka injak-injak ampe diludah-ludahin segala (fakta)

"MASA GUE KE RUMAH LOE?!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya selesai mendengar sang author menarasi

"TRUS MASA AKU KE RUMAHMU?!" teriak Sakura frustrasi "AKU AJA KAGAK BETAH TINGGAL BARENG ORANG TUAKU, APALAGI TINGGAL SENDIRIAN!"

Tiba-tiba, muka Naruto jadi murung saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura menyadari hal ini, lalu menyesal "ma-maaf... tadi aku... tidak sengaja..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Emang itu kebenaran kok" jawab Naruto sambil memandangi tanah

Sakura yang merasa bersalah, ingin membujuk Naruto "bagaimana kalau kutraktir kau ke Ichiraku Ramen? Pasti lagi laper" kata Sakura tersenyum

Naruto, yang ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Ia tertawa "Bwahahahaha! Dan makan ramen sama kau, si anak kutu buku itu?! Yang benar saja! Masih mending ke rumah loe daripada—"

"Oh, jadi gak mau ramennya?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan amarahnya

"..." hening sejenak "yaudah deh"

**Di Ichiraku ramen...**

"Hey, kau lihat itu?"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Itu... bukannya..."

Tiga siswi Konoha High sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, pas di belakang Ichiraku ramen

"I-itu bukannya... S-Shikamaru?..."

Dua teman lain pada sweatdropped melihat teman mereka

"Ino, masa kau langsung lupa namanya yah?"

"Ciee, yang keluar namanya Shikamaru~"

"E-enak saja! M-maksudku itu s-sih Sa... Sa... uh... sih kutu buku itu!"

"Iya deh,nanti Ino nangis"

"PAAN SIH?"

"Sudah, kita lebih baek balek ke tadi. Masa si Naruto bisa makan bareng sih Sakura sih?" tanya Hinata yang lagi serius

"Iya! Namanya Sakura! Baru inget sekarang!" sahut Ino

Kedua temannya sweatdropped

"Mereka gimana bisa kenalannya yah? Setahu gue kita SMA udah kagak temenan ama sih Sakura lagi kan?" tanya Tenten

"Iya, gua sendiri kagak tahu kenapaa kita musuhin dia" kata Hinata

"Itu kan karena kita udah populer Hinata. Kalau misalnya kita bertemenan ama Sakura lagi, sih kutu buku itu kan pasti kita tidak akan dikenal sebagai cewek-cewek terpopuler di sekolah" Ino menjelaskan SPM (Singkat, Padat, Memuaskan)

"Oiya ya"

"Lihat! Mereka udahan!"

"Heh?! Naruto (yang tubuhnya dipake Sakura) ngebayarin makanan mereka?!"

"Baiklah; besok kita akan diam-diam melihat kegiatan mereka. Siapa tahu, kalau MUNGKIN benar Naruto pacaran dengan Sakura diam-diam, kita bisa menurunkan popularitasnya dan kita bisa menjadi yang paling populer!" ide Tenten

"Tapi... sih Naruto-kun kan ada nolongin kita dari preman-preman tadi—"

"Udahlah Hinata! Kau seharusnya sifatnya jadi kasar biar kita bisa jauh lebih berbeda dari kita yang SMP! Kau mau menjadi perempuan yang dipikir orang lemah?" tanya Ino sambil menatap mata Hinata

"Enggak—OGAH GUA!"

**Di depan rumah Sakura...**

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus ingat alamat ini" perintah Sakura

"Diamlah! Gua kagak suka deperintahin ama orang kayak elu!"

"Aku juga tidak suka kau mengomel kayak gitu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mentraktir kau ramen. Seharunya kau bilang terimakasih"

"U-uh... terimakasih" katanya dengan nada suara yang pelan

Sakura mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum "bagus" ia lalu melihat ke rumahnya "ingat yah, jangan lupa!" Sakura ingatkan sekali lagi

"Iya, iya" kata Naruto bosen ngedengerin Sakura ngoceh kayak cewek aja

.

Oh iya, dia kan cewek

.

"Jadi ini apartemennya Naruto yah?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berada di depan apartemen Naruto. Udah agak tua sih, tapi masih ada beberapa orang tinggal di situ 'kamar 394...'

Sakura lalu menaiki tangga lalu berhenti di depan kamar nomor 394. Saat ia membuka pintunya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia lalu melihat ada beberapa mangkuk ramen tergeletak di bawah meja ruang tamu, kertas PR berserakan di depan kamar mandi, seragam dan kaus kaki bau di sofa. Sakura lalu menyadarinya, dan mencium seragam Naruto yang sekarang 'dia' yang pakai. Sakura hampir terjatuh, pengen pingsan.

"BWEH! Bau banget seragamnya! Jadi dia kagak pernah nyuci baju yah?!" teriak Sakura dengan jijik "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Sementara Naruto...**

Naruto terdiam di depan rumah Sakura. Ia melihat di bawahnya, ada karpet tertulis "WELCOME". Ia lalu gugup untuk memasuki rumah Sakura 'gimana yah?... masuk ato gak yah?...'

Ia lalu berpikir begitu lama. Setelah 35 menit berpikir, ia menyetujui untuk tidur di taman seberang aja. Pas banget ia membuka pagar rumah Sakura, pintu depannya digubrak

"SAKURA! KAU DARI MANA SAJA?" teriak ibu Sakura

Naruto menelan ludahnya 'ini kan mamanya! GUA HARUS GIMANA NIH?!' ia lalu berbalik badan dengan kakunya "h-hai ma—"

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI IBU HARUS BILANG, KAU PULANGNYA SEBELUM JAM MAKAN! KENAPA KAU PULANG DARI RUMAH JAM SEGINI?!"

"S-sebenarnya—"

"SUDAHLAH! AYO CEPAT MASUK! MAKANANMU SUDAH DINGIN!" teriak mamanya

"I-iya bu..." kata Naruto 'ibunya Sakura serem amet..."

Naruto memasuki rumah Sakura. Matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tak terjadi 'r-rumahnya gede banget...'

"Selamat datang Sakura—"

"SAYANG, JANGAN MENYAPA SAKURA SEPERTI ITU! DIA PULANG LEWAT DARI JAM 6, DAN KAU TAHU KAN AKU SUDAH BUAT PERATURAN DI RUMAH INI SUPAYA SATU KELUARGA BERADA DI RUMAH PAS SEBELUM JAM 6 SORE!" teriak mamanya dengan teriakan super kencang ampe jendela author retak

"Iya deh ma, cuman kan pasti si Sakura main ke rumah temennya" kata ayah Sakura

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya ibunya deathglare Sakura, alis Naruto mengerut

"U-uh... t-tadi aku k-ke Ichiraku ramen. Ma" kata Naruto

"TUH! SUDAH KUBILANG, DIA PASTI KE ICHIRAKU RAMEN—" tiba-tiba ibunya berhenti "kau ke sana sendirian? Ato bareng teman?" tanya ibunya

Naruto, 'teman' yang dibawa Sakura ke Ichiraku ramen menelan ludahnya "N-Naruto ma..."

"NARUTO?" sahut mamanya terkejut

Naruto, yang merasa tersinggung membalasnya "emang kenapa sih Naruto?" sahut balik Naruto ke ibunya

Ayah dan ibunya terkejut mendengar Sakura yang mereka tahu baru pertama kali dia teriak balik ke orangtuanya "eng... gak napa-napa sih..." jawab ibu Sakura

Naruto, yang masih panas masih ingin melanjutkan diskusi tentang dia (dia sensitif banget kalau ada yang menjelek-jelekkan dia) "hei, gue masih ingin tahu ma! Emangnya Naruto punya masalah gitu hah?! Emangnya dia kenapa?!"

Ibunya menelan ludahnya "e-eh... gak napa-napa sih. Ibu cuman ingat kalau... kau tidak pernah mau bertemenan sama mereka lagi"

"Hah? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Yah... kan waktu baru masuk SMA hari pertama kau langsung menangis. Ibu menanyakan apakah kau tidak apa-apa. Trus kau bilang, Naruto dan teman-temanmu yang lain menjauhi dirimu, dan..."

"Dan kenapa?!"

"Kata kau mereka membuang kau ke sungai."

"!"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia mengingat hal itu "iya juga yah...(author: sadis amet o.O)" ia tidak nyadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya "ma, gua hari ini gak mau makan malam"

"Hah? Kenapa—"

"ADA PR" kata Naruto singkat, tapi dengan suara yang kencang. Ia lalu naik ke tangga

Pas waktu ia sudah di lantai dua, ia turun lagi "ada apa nak?" tanya ayah Sakura

"Um... tempat tidurku mana sih?"

Sweatdropped

TBC

**A/N: Hai**


	6. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to: heryanilinda, Foxxel, nowan456 yovan, heru anggara**

Chapter 5: Tidak masuk akal

Naruto (Sakura) bangun dengan malasnya. Ia sampai di kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi. Pas waktu ia mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu, ia baru ingat kalau ia sedang memakai tubuhnya Naruto. Ia lalu facepalm dirinya sendiri "oh iya... ini kan tubuhnya si cowok jorok itu..." gerutunya, lalu mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumah dan sms-in Naruto untuk ketemuan di mall.

Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan.

Dan ini penting.

_For: Sakura_

_Masbro, ktmuan di mall jm 2 pgen ksh tw pnting!_

Ia lalu pencet _send_. 10 menit kemudian, ia mendapat balasan darinya "lama banget..."

_From: Sakura_

_Sip btw lw nyimpen baju mane?_

Sakura langsung blush, dan cepet-cepet sms-in balik ke dia

_For: Sakura_

_Mnta mmku pkein bju bwt kw!_

_From: Sakura_

_Eh? Aneh tw tp youwes deh!_

_For: Sakura_

_Inget yeh ktmuan di mall jm 2_

_From: Sakura_

_Yeh, yeh_

Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya dan melihat jam di dinding Naruto. Masih jam 7. Ia lalu ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofanya sambil menonton TV.

.

.

.

"Naruto pasti kesepian di sini..."

**7 Jam kemudian...**

Sakura (Naruto) berjalan santai sambil melihati ada beberapa perempuan yang melewatinya lansung blush. Sakura sendiri pasti mengerti kenapa. Dulu waktu ia sudah naik kelas 1 SMA, ia melihat Naruto langsung blush. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia malu-malu kalau melihat Naruto. Selesai sekolah, ia lalu ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia dilempar ke dalam sungai dengan sadisnya! Jadi, pada hari itu juga ia sudah tidak menyukai orang-orang dengan penampilan yang cakep. Ia mulai dari sekarang akan mencintai seseorang yang mempunyai hati yang lembut dan juga peduli. Bukan seperti Naruto, maupun Sasuke. Ia berhenti di depan restoran Solaria, dan tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba ada trio yang sedang mengamatinya. Ternyata, itu sih Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.

_**DUN DUN DUN DUN...! Mengapa tiba-tiba ada mereka?**_

**Flashback**

_Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Debenhams pengen beli baju, tiba-tiba mereka melihat sosok b;ond yang seadng memegang teleponnya._

"_Kamu dari tadi di mana?... iya... yaudah, ketemuan di depan Solaria yah!... heh? Belom mandi?... yaudah cepetan yah!" Ia lalu menutupi Hpnya dan berjalan menuju Solaria_

"_Hei, kau dengar itu tidak?" tanya Tenten_

_Hinata mengangguk kepalanya "yah. Naruto-kun berbicara dengan orang lain!"_

"_Jangan-jangan... itu Saburo?"_

"_Sakura"_

"_Iya, jangan-jangan itu Sakura?"_

_Tenteng mengangkat alisnya "tapi dia ngapain pengen ketemuan ama Naruto di mall?"_

_Hinata lalu mempunyai ide "kita stalk mereka aja!"_

"_Berarti kita kayak stalker gitu yah?"_

"_Mmm... yah semacam"_

**Reality**

_**Oh, jadi begitu yah...**_

"Itu dia! Dia lagi menunggu seseorang!" bisik Hinata yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam, baju maid, dan topi besar berwarna hijau

"Apakah itu benar-beanar Saki yang ditunggunya?" tanya Ino yang sedang memakai jubah yang menutupi mukanya sambil pura-pura baca koran

"Sakura, Ino" bisik Tenten yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi ibu-ibu (ia memakai serbet punya omanya author) juga sambil menggendong bayi mainan. Tadi ada orang lewat pengen lihat 'bayinya' Tenten, langsung pingsan gara-gara mukanya serem (author ketakutan sama bayi-bayi mainan, apalagi di malam hari *lihat ke belakang* serem~)

Tiba-tiba, ada sosok pink yang trio itu sadari. Ternyata benar: Naruto (Sakura) sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura (Naruto)!

Akan tetapi, tanpa disadarinya Sakura (Naruto) sedang memakai sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan. Di sekolah, Sakura dianggap sangat feminim sehingga dia memaki semuanya sangat rapi, dan ia harus memakai rok dan baju yang rapi. Kemejanya selalu ditata rapi dan dasinya selalu sampai ke atas. Kalau baju bebas, ia sering memaki dress atau tidak kemeja dengan rok panjang. Tapi sekarang,

Ia memakai kaus putih polos dan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna oranye dan hitam, dan lengan bajunya hanya sampai siku-sikunya yang terlihat keren. Ia juga mengikat rambutnya keatas yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang putih, dan matanya yang berwarna hijau, tapi juga memperlihatkan sisi tomboinya (gara-gara si Naruto). Ia juga memakai jins yang tidak ketat, dan memakai sepatu berwarna hitam, dan tidak memakai kacamata (gara-gara Naruto lagi), tangannya di dalam kantong jinsnya

"Yo, maaf yah kelamaan" sapa Sakura (Naruto) kepada Naruto (Sakura)

"K-kau... ba-bajunya dapat darimana?..." tanya Sakura yang beru nyadar ia mempunyai baju seperti itu

"Oh, baju-bajumu terlalu _girly_ jadi gua meminta ayah lu buat beliin gua baju baru. Ayah loe seru juga diajak beli baju! Malah emak lu pada kompalin gara-gara gue make baju ini"

Sakura hanya tertawa "tidak bisa kubayangkan aku memakai baju seperti itu!"

"Iya, karena kau sedang melihatnya" Sakura sekali lagi melihat baju yang sedang dipakai Naruto lalu tersenyum

Naruto lalu melihat dirinya di kaca dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri "heheh... kau keren juga loh make baju ini!"

Sakura mukanya memerah (sedikit) dan menahan nafasnya mencoba untuk tidak panik "sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu baju-baju yang pas deh"

Naruto langsung "HAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! Maksudmu kayak..." ia lalu melihat saudara author yang sangat girly lewat "BEGITU?!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk "kau pasti akan terbiasa"

Naruto lalu menyadari sesuatu "oh iya! Kau juga, memakai baju yang benar-beanr bukan gaya gua! Lihat aja di kaca! Benar-benar menjijikan!"

Sakura melihat dirinya di kaca. Ia memakai baju putih polos yang ketat, dan jins ketat dan sepatu sandal. Ia juga membawa tas "memangnya kenapa? Ini kan gayaku!"

"Tapi kan untuk cewek! Untuk cowok, itu adalah hal yang paling aneh! Beneran deh! Celanamu ketat sekali! Trus kau ngapain bawa tas gandeng segala?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya "baiklah, kita sepertinya harus membeli baju-baju pas buat kita. Tapi habis itu, kita akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting habis itu"

Naruto menyalut pada Sakura "osu-ttebayo—"

Sakura langsung menutupi mulutnya, lalu melepaskannya "k-kenapa kau?..."

"Sepertinya kita juga harus berhenti melakukan kebiasaan kita sehari-hari. Kalau kau berbicara 'dattebayo' di depan umum, bisa gawat nanti, dan orang-orang akan berpikir kita melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan. Maksudku, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! BLA BLA BLA..."

Naruto hanya cengo dengerin perkataan Sakura yang benar-benar susah diprosesnya. Ia malah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diomonginnya. Sekarang gantian ia yang menutupi mulut dirinya sendiri "lebih baik kita beli baju dulu deh"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" mereka lalu ke arah Matahari

_Stalker_ yang dari tadi mendengarkan apa yang kedua orang itu berbicara, Ino yang duluan berbicara "apak kau dengar apa yang Naruto tadi bilang? Mereka melakukan 'sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibayangkan'! Jangan-jangan mereka..."

.

.

Hening.

.

Kepala Ino dijitak Tenten yang mukanya langsung memerah "mereka pasti tidak sampai itu juga kali!"

Hinata juga mukanya memerah "iya! Masa mereka melakukan *PIIIP* di *PIIIP*?! Itu tidak masuk akal!"

Tenten mengangguk kepalanya "iya! Mereka kan *PIIIP* karena kita sendiri juga masih *PIIIP* dan fic ini juag bukan rated M yah! Masa mereka *PIIIP* begitu saja sih?"

"Iya! Masa—"

**Tanpa disadarinya, orang-orang pada ngeliatin mereka, dan juga mereka melupakan kalau mereka seharusnya ngapain.**

**Di Matahari...**

"Ini!" Sakura sedang memegang dress _frilly_ berwarna pink, dan diberinya pada Naruto

Naruto cengo "sori yah, gua itu bukan bencong yah"

Sakura hanya mendecak "yasudah! Tapi habis ini pake yah, gak mau tahu!"

Naruto terdiam sementara "terserah! Tapi habis itu kau harus pakai yang aku suruh yah!"

"Iya ya" Sakura menjawab dengan bosannya, lalu lanjut untuk mencarikan baju untuk Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan ini nih!" Sakura kasih lihat ke Naruto

"Enggak! Enggak! BIG NOOOOO!"

"Heh?! Kenapa?!"

"Masih mending baju itu daripada ini!"

Naruto menunjukan sebuah kaos putih polos yang punya gambar tengkorak. Sakura sweatdrop

"Itu mah buat kau!"

"Ah, ribet banget sih!"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau..."

"Heh? Kalau kenapa?"

"K-kalau... yang k-kau pikir... b-bagus buatku... t-tapi itu hanya sebuah—"

"Boleh juga kok"

"Eh?"

"Cari baju yang bagiku bagus dipakai kau kan? Dan bagiku ini" Naruto menunjukan tubuh Sakura... maksudnya dia sendiri... maksudnya—ah! Ribet! Udahlah, bayangkan Sakura sedang memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri pada Naruto (walaupun sebenarnya Naruto di Sakura, dan Sakura di Naruto) (susah juga yang negejelasinnya)

"K-kau pikir... itu... bagus?"

"Iya! Ini keren tahu! Dari dulu kenapa kau selalu memakai rok? Bagiku itu aneh! Sebenarnya kau tidak mau pakai itu kan dari dulu?"

"S-sebenarnya aku memakai itu untuk... *muka Sakura memerah" 'jangan kasih tahu, jangan kasih tahu!' "untuk kasih lihat ke Sasuke-kun" ia membohonginya

"Heh! Pantes! Tapi bagi gue loe lebih bagus pake baju beginian. Suer"

Sakura matanya melebar. Sebenarnya dulu ia sangat tomboi, tapi waktu bertemu dengan Naruto dia ingin mencoba jadi perempuan yang feminim, makanya ia selalu menanyakan Ino untuk nasihat atau tips-tips jadi cewek seperti Ino sendiri, dan membuang semua baju-bajunya yang terlalu tomboi itu. Ia juga sudah mencoba untuk bersabar tidak memukuli orang lain. Tapi sekarang, ia baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya orang yang dari dulu ia sukai (sekarang gak terlalu) sebenarnya menyukai ia berpenampilan seperti Sakura yang dulu. Ia tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

**Waktu selesai belanja...**

"Wah... akhirnya selesai" Naruto menguap sambil menarik lengannya

"Iya... sekarang, ini dia bagian pentingnya"

"Oh iya... kenapa?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali bertukar jiwa"

**Sementara di restoran Solaria...**

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten masih melakukan berdebatan mereka yang author sudah lupa tentang apa. Tiba-tiba, perut Tenten berbunyi

"lapar..."

"Iya, beli makanan yuk! Mentang lagi di depan Solaria"

"Yuk"

Tiba-tiba, mereka bertemu dengan sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang sangat mereka kenal

"Eh, itu bukannya..."

"Hei, teman-teman!"

Laki-laki berambut coklat melihat ke belakang "eh, Hinata-chan? Kau ngapain di sini?"

"Hei, Kiba! Neji nii-san!"

"Oh, si Shikamaru dan Choji juga di sini yah!"

"Eh, ada Lee dan Shino juga ada! Sasuke dan Sai juga!"

"Oh, Tenten! Kau mau ikut makan?" tanya Lee

"Iya!" sahutnya

"Yasudah! Tapi jangan habisin dagingnya yah! Aku lapar!" Choji beritahu

"Iya, iya, kita sudah tahu dari tadi kok Choji," kata Shikamaru "benar-benar menyusahkan..."

"Aku—"

"Eh, teman-teman! Ada yang lihat Naruto tidak?" Kiba mengganggu dan Shino yang seharusnya merasa diabaikan... memang diabaikan

"Iya... kita dari kemarin nyariin dia tapi dia malah kabur... kira-kira kenapa yah?..." tanya Neji

"Nah, itu dia! Tahu gak sih, sebenarnya sih Naruto..."Hinata melihat ke Ino untuk melanjutkannya

"Sedang pacaran sama sih Sakura!"

.

.

.

"APAA—!"

"Sakura siapa yah?"

Semuanya pada nonjokin kepalanya Kiba

"Masa gak tahu sih?!" teriak Ino

"Heheh... mangnya dia itu siapa yah?..."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "kau sangat keterlaluan yah Kiba..."

"Sakura kan sih cewek rambut pink itu lho... yang si kutu buku itu loh," jelasin Lee "dia benar-benar tidak ada semangat masa muda yah..."

"Oh, dia! Tapi kok... beberapa hari yang lalu di tampak... aneh?" tanya Sasuke

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Tenten

"Oh iya! Benar! Kemarin dia meneriaki Saburo kan? Juga, ia tidak memakai kacamatanya dan tampak... begitulah... tapi entahlah kenapa, tetapi dia seperti benar-benar... kayak sih—"

"Naruto?" potong Neji

Choji mengangguk kepalanya

"Eh, maksudmu apa Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata

"Beberapa hari yang lalu juga, Naruto aneh sekali. Dia menanyakanku dengan... bagaimana ngejelasinnya... kayak... sopan sekali... kayak kita baru saja bertemu... aneh sekali..." jelas Neji

"Iya, dia juga dengan _troublesome_nya tidak bisa bermain sepak bola... dia kan paling jago jadi keeper kan? Trus sebenarnya kalau dia tidak mau jadi keeper, dia sebenarnya tinggal bilang! _Troublesome_ banget sih..." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya

"E-eh? Maksudmu Sakura mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Naruto..." kata Ino

"Dan Naruto mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan... Sakura?" potong Sai

Grup itu terdiam untuk sementara "ini benar-benar aneh... tapi bisa juga mungkin mereka hanya tidak _mood_, jadi masa 'bertukar jiwa' sih? Itu benar-benar tidak... masuk _akal__!" kata Sasuke _

"Iya! Mana ada sih yang dapat bertukar jiwa? Mungkin Cuma perasaan kalian doang," kata Tenten "kalian benar-benar lebai yah. Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan! Aku lapar nih..."

TBC

**A/N: Hai. Sori si spinoff kagak ngetik sabtu kmaren soalnya kagak sempet, tapi youwes lah. Kan hari ini spinoff udah nge-post 2 chapter! Bwahahahah! (mentang-mentang hari ini dah selesai tesnya langsungngetik XP-beuh) BTW, teng kyu so mac por repiew en dll! #sokinggrisgue**

**WOOT, WOOT! SPINOFF IS AWESOME! (Gua juga baca hetalia fic, no offense)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sleep-over?

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali bertukar jiwa"

"E-eh? Beneran nih? Gak pura-pura kan?"

"Tidak Naruto, ini sungguhan. Aku ketemu di internet"

"Yeeeeh... kalo itu sih gua bisa nyari apa aja~"

"T-tapi s-siapa tahu b-bisa kan!"

"Hn... yasudahlah... jadi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya..."

**Sementara yang lagi makan di Solaria...**

"Bagaimana, setuju gak?" tanya Kiba sambil memakan mie ayamnya

"Tapi buat apa?" tanya Tenten yang lagi makan nasi goreng

"Biar nanti kita bisa tahu apakah si Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar ketuker jiwanya!" balas Kiba

"Tapi kan sudah kubilang, pasti tidak mungkin!" Sasuke bilang sambil makan nasi padang yang ia beli di warung sebelah

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak beli makanan di solar aja?" tanya Choji baru sadar

"Benar-benar _troublesome_..." gerutu Shikamaru sambil minum es teh manisnya

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan Kiba!" tiba-tiba Lee mulai berbicara dengan _good-guy pose_ nya

"Aku juga. Tapi buat apa kita ajak mereka menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Neji

"Khu khu khu... aku akan melakukan percobaan..." jawab Kiba dengan aura sinis mengelilingi dia

'Percobaan? Kayak si Kurotsuchi Mayuri dari BLEACH saja...' pikir Sai

Ino melihat ke arah Sai 'crossover yah?'

"Baiklah, kita akan mengajak mereka sleep-over di rumah Kibaaa!" teriak Hinata

Yang lainnya menyorak setuju ngegangguin pelanggan-pelanggan lain yang lagi sibuk-sibuk makan, nge-twit, nge-fb, minum, bengong, pacaran, sedangkan Shino diabaikan begitu saja. Kasihan yah... lain kali author ngebuatin dia OOC aja ah. Eh! Tunggu sebentar! Ini kan bukan author's note!

**Sedangkan, Naruto dan Sakura...**

Sakura's P.O.V

"Maksudmu beban apa sih?" tanya Naruto yang masih saja bingung

'Bodoh' pikirku "maksudku adalah (seperti yang dikatakan author) kita dapat bertukar jiwa karena kita punya sebuah 'masalah' dan cara untuk balik ke tubuh kita masing-masing kita harus mengetahui beban kita masing-masing dan coba menyelesaikannya dengan tubuh orang itu!"

"Oh, gua ngerti sekarang! Jadi gara-gara loe gue punya 'masalah', kita jadi ketuker dan harus nyoba nyelesaain masalah kita berdua dengan tubuh teman kita yang bermasalah?"

"Iyah! Akhirnya ngerti juga kau ini" kataku sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala

"Oke, gua ngerti sekarang! Jadi... mangnya masalahmu apa?" tanya Naruto mencoba nadanya kayak terapis yang sedang membantu pasiennya

"E-eh... kau dulu lah!"

"Gak boleh, _ladies first_" jawabnya coba mencari alasan

Bukannya si Naruto tidak peduli yah mau cewek atau cowok? Jadi inget waktu kelas 5 deh. Tapi ngapain ku pikirkan yah?

"Yasudah, aku..." aku melihat sekelilingku dulu. Sebenarnya, agak memalukan memberitahu masalahku ke Naruto, tapi yah sudahlah. Tapi...

Tapi dia kan...

Tapi dia juga sih sebenarnya masalahku...

T-tapi m-masa bialng ke dia sih?

"Aku punya... ma-masalah d-dengan... k... k..."

"Hm?Masalah dengan keluarga?"

Aku hening sebentar. Untung dia bodoh

"I-iya! Betul!"

"Iya sih, bagi gua keluarga lu bermasalah banget. Masa kalau jam 6 teng gak pulang langsung dimarahin sih?"

'Bukannya itu waras yah?' pikirku, tapi yah stuju-stuju aja lah mang mo gimana lagi? "i...iya... m-mama ku emang k-kayak gitu..."

"Kalau gua masalahnya... karena..." aku bisa melihat ia agak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab "k-karena..." Ia menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia tadi pengen nge-bohongin aku deh (kayak lu gak bohongin aja)

"Karena... aku tidak mempunyai orang tua..."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kalau pengen nyelesain masalahnya Naruto, masa gua bangkitin orang tuanya dari kematian?

**Pikiran Sakura kalau membangkitkan orang tua Naruto dari kematian...**

_Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik memakai jubah warna abu-abu sedang jalan-jalan di kuburan sambil membawa Hpnya untuk menerangi jalannya _(kok kalau pake HP gak dramatis gitu yah?)_. Saat ia melihat kuburan kedua orang tuanya yang tercinta, ia menagis terseduh-seduh dan mengusap air matanya _(iya, gara-gara dari tadi nyari gak ketemu eh, akhirnya ketemu deh)_. Ia mengambil cangkulnya dan menggali, menggali,menggali, dan menggali. Akhirnya, ia mengelurakan peti mati kedua orangtuanya, dan membukanya. Kedua orang tuanya telah berubah menjadi tulang-belulang _(HYAAAAAA!)_. Ia lalu mengeluarkannya dari situ, dan tiba-tiba daging-daging, organ-orgna, bola matanya, dan rambut-rambutnya..._(jangan lupa baju!) _ah, iya saya lupa. Dan baju. Lalu ia memasukannya ke dalam kotak persegi, lalu menutupnya dengan rapat "semoga ini berhasil" bisiknya lalu ia berdiri dan melakukan beberapa _hand seals_. "EDO TENSEI NO JUTSU!"_

.

.

.

GUBRAK (A/N: Sakura terlalu imajinatif)

SPINOFF's P.O.V

'Kok si Sakura tiba-tiba sweatdrop yah?' pikir Naruto padahal sendirinya juga kok sweatdrop tapi dia sendiri kagak nyadar

"TINUT TINUT TINUT"

Sakura tiba-tiba bangun dari Genjutsu Pria Bertopeng (A/N: O-oi!), dan mengambil HP Naruto yang ada di sakunya.

'Hanya SMS' Ia pikir lalu membaca SMS dari Neji

_From: Neji_

_Nar, bisa gk lw bsok ke rmh Kiba nginep brg sleep-over jm 5 teng? Ajak si sakura jg yeh_

"Naruto, kita diajak sleep-over ama teman-temanmu"

"Heh? Lu juga diajak?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya

"Napa mangnya gak percaya? Lihat saja sendiri" Naruto merampas Hpnya dari tangan Sakura dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia membaca sebuah SMS singkat dengan teliti

"Beneran, cuy!" sahutnya sambil balikin Hpnya ke Sakura "tapi kenapa bisa yah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya "tau deh."

Naruto lalu teringat sesuatu "oh yah, jadi gimana nih? Mo lakukannya besok gak, sebelum ke rumah Kiba? Kan kita sleep-over di rumahnya"

"Huh, gimana apa?" tanya Sakura

"GUA PENGEN BALIK KE TUBUH GUA!"

"Oh, itu. Iyalah. Akan kucoba..." tiba-tiba Sakura balek mikirin jurus edo tensei Kabuto

"Baiklah! Lu datang ke tempat gua yah, gatau kan rumah Kiba dimana?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Nah, makanya itu! Sip, ketemuan besok yah!" sahut Narutoia langsung pergi

Sakura tersenyum "entah kenapa, seru juga yah ngomong sama dia..."

**Keeseokan harinya...**

"Yo, Na... maksudku, Sakura!" Sakura hampir keceplosan manggil nama Naruto di depan orangtua_nya_

"Sa... maksduku, Naruto! Kok kau cepat sekali sih datengnya?" Naruto juga sama-sama hampir keceplosan bilang nama Sakura

"Sakura, jadi ini sih Naruto yang akan menjemputmu ke rumah Kiba?" tanya ayah Sakura

"Bukan yah, malah kebalik! Aku suruh dia datang ke rumah gu... aku, biar aku bisa kasih tau rumahnya sih Kiba!"

'Bukannya kebalik? Trus kok si Sakura yang belum pernah ke rumah Kiba bisa tau rumahnya di mana daripada Naruto yang sering ke rumahnya malah minta Sakura anterin... aneh yah malam ini...' pikir Kizashi panjang lebar

"Sudahlah, kalian pergi sana! Kepala ayah pusing gara-gara mikirin sesuatu..." katanya sambil memegang kepalanya dan duduk di sofa

"Baiklah. Dah yah! Bialang mama g.. aku pergi bareng N-Naruto yah!"

"Yah..."

Saat Naruto menutupi pintu di belakangnya, ia menghela nafasnya "untung saja... hampir keceplosan gue..."

"Emangnya aku enggak? Yuk, ke rumah Kiba"

"Oke, ayo!"

TBC

**A/N: Hey guys, sori yah chapt update nya like LWAMWA BWANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEET! Tapi akhirnya bisa sempet juga. Gua nge-postnya di skolah pelajaran komputer lagi free time -_- tapi yang penting bisa kan? yaay! Oke, sudah dulu yah! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews! ^^**


End file.
